The Dating Game, Pt 2!
by Digital-Ninja
Summary: This time on The Dating Game! The guys get to choose their dream girl! Will it be a match in heaven? Contains OCs.


I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Pilots, or any of that. I only own Shafar Shang. Shade and Frost (Paul Robertson) are owned by Kiddio (Akira Kinryu), and Celeste is owned by Flame (Lady Raselene)! DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT! Use any of our characters without our permission! Thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy!

I also don't own Sierra Mist...

Pt. 1 of 'The Dating Game' was originally created and copy righted by Kiddo (Akira Kinryu) and even though it's not posted, it should be! Must talk her into posting it... Anyways, enjoy!

!The Dating Game, Pt.2!

(Lights flash and the light flashes up with a big light up heart around a blonde girl on a stool. The light shows and the blonde are revealed)

Dorothy: Hello, everyone! And, welcome to the Dating Game-

(lights flash all around and a Perky little song plays, 'the dating game, la la la!')

-PT.2! Did you miss us!

(...crickets chirp in the audience...)

Dorothy: ...Oh well! Anyways, I'm your Host, Dorothy Catalonia! Waves

(...chrip...)

Dorothy: Ahem... Okay! And, here's your Co-Host, Paul-

Frost: -FROST! My name is Frost! And, what's this about CO-host, Dorothy! You said I would be just as important as you! (whiney)

Dorothy: (smack!) Don't cut me off! No one is as important as me! smirk Now, as I was saying, this is my Co-host, Paul Robertson! (smirks)

Frost: (mumbles...)

Dorothy: (giggles) This time on 'The Dating Game'-

(the song plays again)

Pt. 2: Last time, 3 Lucky girls got to choose their DREAM guys for a date! sighs dreamingly Why wont that ever happen to me? It could be like one of those wonderful, dreamy soap operas. I could be the poor servant girl, and -

Frost: THAT'S NOT WHAT THE CARD SAYS!

Dorothy: Oh... Anyways! But, NOW! It's the GUY'S turn to choose his dream GIRL for a date!

Frost: (quietly and sarcastically) Well, lucky them!

Dorothy: (smack) Shut-up! Okay, Now! Introducing, GUY #1!

(A light shines on a chair behind them. The chair turns around to reveal a very charming man.)

Treize: Why, hello! I'm Guy #1! (Smiles)

Cero: Oooh! He's so dreamy! (faints)  
Jack: (catches) Cero CERO? look up at Treize Damn you, pretty man! DAMN YOU! (shakes fist)

Frost: What the-! You aren't Guy #1!

Treize: I COULD BE!

Dorothy: BOUNCER!

Zechs: (comes running out) Caw! Birdman! CAW! (chases Treize out)

Frost: Jeez...Okay, now the Real Guy #1!

(A chair turns around with a light shining on it to reveal a boy with brown hair over half of his face.)

Trowa: ...

Frost: ...?

Trowa: ...Hi...I'm-

Dorothy: So tell us about yourself!

Trowa: ...Fine...I'm Trowa Barton...I work as a Clown...in the Circus...

Frost: Okay... Now! Let's meet out lovely Ladies!

(the light now shows a wall between Trowa and three bar stools with 3 girls sitting on the three barstools. Each is wearing a badge that has a number 1-3 on them. Trowa cannot see the girls)

Frost: Alright, Girl #1! Tell us a little about yourself!

Girl #1: ARGH! Am I really here... AGAIN?

Frost: Yes, you Baka! AGAIN! Is it THAT bad?

Girl #1: OI! Grawr... I'm a Gundam Pilot. I have brown hair. Frost, can I go now! (whines)

Frost: No! And, don't say anything about your appearances!  
Girl #1: Well excuse the hell outta' me!  
Frost: (whack) THIS IS A CHILDS SHOW! (growls) Okay. Now. Girl #2? Tell us a little about your self.  
Girl #1: OW! Jerk...

Girl #2: ...Hi! I'm Girl #2. I pilot a Gundam and have red hair. I'm also an acrobat, and my friend thinks it's creepy that I can read minds...

Girl #1: IT IS!

Frost: Riiiight...Please don't state the color of your hair...  
Girl #2: Okay. Sorry.  
Girl#1: OH! Oh, SHE gets a PLEASE! Please, Ms. Beautiful woman! PLEASE!  
Frost: (smack) Girl #3?  
Girl #1: JERK!

Girl #3: Oh, it's my turn? Okay! Hi! I'm Girl #3, and I'm a girl-

Frost: Well, we're hoping...

Dorothy: Shut up! smack Please continue, Girl #3.

Girl #3: Okay...Well, anyways! I'm Girl #3, and I am German!

Frost: Well, don't YOU deserve a metal! (claps) Okay, Trowa! Ask these lovely ladies your questions.

(Lights Shine on Trowa)

Trowa: ...Okay... Girl #1. If we were to go out on a date, where would we go, and why?

Girl #1: Uhm...Aren't YOU the guy? Do I have to wear the pants in this thing?

Trowa: ...uh...Girl #2, what's your opinion of the Circus?

Girl #2: Uh...It's okay...i guess...

Trowa: Perfect...Girl #3, same question.

Girl #3: Well, I went to the Circus once! Oh my gosh! One time I say the HOTTEST clown working there! Ohh, I'd like to-

Frost: Ma'm, please! There are children watching this show!

Girl #1: My eyes! My eyes! giggles and pokes Girl #2

Girl #2: Oh, shut up!

Trowa: ...Girl #2, what's your favorite food?

Girl #2: Cake.

Trowa: Me too.

Girl #2: I know...

Trowa!...Girl #3, same question.

Girl #3: Oh my GOSH! I am SOO glad you asked me that! I LOVE apples! Oh my gosh! I love LOVE LOVE APPLES!

Trowa: ...I hate them...Girl #1, what do you like to do in your spare time?

Girl #1: (whines) Frost, this is pointless!

Frost: (whack!) Answer the question!

Girl #1: (whines) Fine! I guess play video games.

Trowa: ...?...Girl #3, same question.

Girl #3: Usually just hang out and watch small children play...usually at parks...where I can act like I am petting a dog, but I really am watching them...

Trowa: ...

Dorothy: Okay, now choose your Dream Date!

Trowa: ...Girl #1, you don't seem to want to be here...

Girl #1: Pfft! Please! That's an UNDERSTATEMENT!

Trowa: ...So, that's going to be a NO. Girl #2, you like the circus...

Girl #2: I said it was, "Okay"!

Trowa: Close enough. Girl #3, you scare me...What do those children you watch parents think about that...?  
Girl #3: They don't have to know...  
Trowa: ...I thinks I'll choose Girl #2.

Dorothy: Okay! Will girl #1, please come out?

Shade (Girl #1): runs out Whew! Glad THAT'S over! Oh, Hi Trowa!

Trowa: ...Hi.

Shade: NOW can I go to the audience?

Frost: Fine! Go! Jeez!

Shade: YAY! (runs out to the audience and sits front row, grining)

Dorothy: (sighs) Girl #3, come out!

Hilde (Girl #3): Why didn't you choose me?...Wait a second...YOU'RE THE HOT CLOWN! HEY!

Trowa: ...uhm...

Frost: (drags her off stage) Now come on now, hey! Stop that! NO BITING!

Dorothy: Now, Trowa! Meet your, Dream Girl! Girl #2, come on out!

Celeste (Girl #2): Hey, Trowa!

Trowa: Hey Celeste...

Celeste: I knew I'd win...

Shade (from audience): OF COURSE YOU DID! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! DAHH!

Dorothy: Horary! Congratulations!

Frost: (throws up balloons and streamers)

Dorothy: (takes their picture of them both standing there) Okay, thanks for participating in 'The Dating Game'-

(song plays)

-! We're going to go to a commercial break, but we'll be right back!

(Click!)

Commercial- (Two girls are walking, and it's hot. One pulls out a Sierra Mist and takes a drink. The other girl pushes Girl 1 into a hole and steals her Sierra Mist)

Girl 2: (takes a drink)

Narrator: Yeah! It's kind of like that!

SIERA MIST! (click!)

(clicks back to 'The Dating Game')

Dorothy: Welcome back to, The Dating Game!-

(Music plays and lights flash all around the stage)

Dorothy: If you're just tuning in, a man just met his dream girl!

(Shows Trowa and Celeste sitting in the audience)

Dorothy: Now, we'll pair two more wonderful people! Let's meet Guy #2!

(Lights shine on a Chair where Trowa used to sit)

Quatre: Um... Hi! I'm Guy #2! I have a lot of money and I pilot my Gundam! In my spare time, I like to-

Dorothy: -Oh my goodness! What is it with you people and telling us your WHOLE life stories?

Quatre: I'm sorry! I blame myself! I don't deserve to live!

Frost: Oh, I remember YOU! (sighs) Okay, lets meet our second group of lovely Ladies!

(lights shine also on the three barstools again)

Frost: Okay! Girl #1! Can you tell us a little about yourself?

Girl #1: Yes. Hello, my name is-

Frost: -NO! Not your name!

Girl #1: Well! Is THAT any way to talk to the Queen? That's Disrespect! Okay, as I was saying, I am a Pacifist, and am 100 percent for peace.

Frost: (cough) SNOBBY! (cough) Okay, Girl #2?

Girl #1: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? -

Girl #2: Hi there! Thank you for letting me be on your show! I'm a very nice person, though I can be a bitch. I cry a lot, too! They even made an episode after me! "(My name inserted here)'s Tears"!

Frost: Well, isn't that charming. Girl #3?

Girl #3: Alrighty-o! Let's get this started! Hiya! I'm not stupid enough to say my name... but I am a Gundam Pilot and a spy. Uh...What else should I say?

Frost: I guess that's all...

Dorothy: No! What about your hair?

Frost: What the crap, Dorothy! You can't do that!

Dorothy: DO NOT CUT ME OFF! (hits frost with a bat)

Frost: What the-? Where did you get that?

Dorothy: Okay, now, Quatre! Ask your questions!

Quatre: Okay! Girl #1, what is your favorite thing to do?

Girl #1: Stalking people. I drive around and show up at random places! Infact, they are so random, I have almost been shot many times! Can you believe that?

Frost: And to a QUEEN!

Dorothy: SHUT UP! hits Frost

Quatre: Well, um...Stalking people sounds...odd...Girl #2, Same Question!

Girl #2: Well, I like to throw knifes at people! But, they never die...

Quatre: Eiep! ...Heh...sweat drops Right!...Girl #3, same question!

Girl #3: Well, I guess I like to play games! You know, just hang out and have a good time!

Quatre: As do I! Girl #2: What is your favorite color?

Girl #2: Red...BLOOD red!

Quatre: gulp! Yes, Girl #1: If I were to give you a Valentines or Birthday card, what would you do?

Girl #1: I'd rip it into pieces! That is being a coward! I can stick my army on you!

Quatre: Eee...mumbles Not if I stick my army on you first...

Girl #1: What was that!

Qautre: Nothing! Girl #3: Do you... Uhm... whinces Like..Cheese?

Girl #3: Eck! No way! I hate it!

Qautre: OH THANK GOD!

Wufei: (from audience) Hey Quatre! Want some Chhheeese?

Quatre: Noooo!

Shade: (Giggles)

Quatre: err... Girl #1! Do you like teddy bears?

Girl #1: I already have one! Be more creative, you dirty little peasant!

Quatre: What? I'm not a peasant!

Girl #2: Please! No fighting! (sobs)

Frost: DON'T MAKE GIRLS CRY! (hits Quatre)

Quare: OW! (cries a little)

Dorothy: Now, Quatre... It's time to choose your dream girl friend!

Quatre: Okay...(sniffles)...Girl #1, you're a bit too snobby for me...And the whole stalking people thing kind of weirded me out...

Girl #1: Pfft! something that a Peasant would say!

Girl #2: Please! sobbing No more! NO MORE!

Quatre: Girl #2, you just SCARE ME!

Girl #2: (stops crying) I get that a lot.

Quatre: Girl #3, I like you! I think we could have a fun time! So, I think I'll go with Girl #3!

Dorothy: Alright! Girl #1! Please come out!

Relena(Girl #1): Guards! I demand a recount! The Queen should never loose!

Dorothy: Bouncer! A little help?

Zechs: (flaps in) CAWWWW! (caries her off stage)

Relena: This is NO way to treat the Queen!

Wufei: (From Audience) INJUSTICE!

Frost: Moving On!... Girl #2!

Catherine (Girl #2): Tears in her eyes Oh, Quatre! How could you? dramatically runs out TROWA!

Trowa: (from audience.Ducks...)

Dorothy: Okay, Quatre! Ready to meet your dream date?

Quatre: (thankful he didn't choose any of the girls before) Yes!

Dorothy: Okay! Girl #3! Please come out!

Shafar(Girl #3): Hey Quat!

Quatre: Whee! hugs Shafar

Shade: from audience what is it with you and my brother?

Cero: The "L" word!

Jack: Oh Cero! I "L word" you!

(Cero and Jack leave)

Dorothy: (Takes a snap shot of Shafar and Quatre) Okay! (pushes them off stage) Thanks for playing! We're going to take another commercial break! Thanks for tuning into 'The Dating Game'-

(music plays-!)

(Click!)

Commercial: (Two guys are walking through a parking lot and they're about to go inside. One has a Sierra Mist)

(A car blows up in the back ground)

Guy #1: ...Weird...

Guy #2: (Takes a Drink)

Narrator: Yeah! It's kind of like that!

SEIRRA MIST! (boom!)

Dorothy: No! No! I said I wanted ICE tea! FEAR MY EYE BROWS!...Oh...Hi! And welcome back. If you're just tuning in, we've just set two dream guys up with their dream girls!

S(hows Shafar and Quatre and Celeste and Trowa)

Dorothy: Now, our last guy on the dating game-

(song plays)

Quatre: (from the audience) that song... (twitch)

The man next to Quatre: (scoots two seats down)

Frost: Now, we will introduce our last guy. Guy #3?

(Another boy is sitting in the Guy #? Chair. He has a long, brown braid in the back, and is wearing all black)

Guy #3: Yeeeeessss?

Frost: Uhm... Tell us a little about... you.

Guy #3: If I must! (giggles) Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell, and I am the God of Death! If anyone finds that weird, then get the hell out of my show!

Dorothy: THIS ISN'T YOUR SHOW! (hits him)

Duo: HEY! You can't hit me when I'm wearing this! (waves a button in her face that says 'Guy #3')

Frost: Anyways-

Duo: I enjoy long walks on the beach, and Once upon a time-  
Frost: NO! We don't care about your waffles! We're wasting time!  
Duo: What if one of the ladies cares? DO YOU CARE LADIES?

(silence... a baby cries from the audience)

Frost: Okay, Girl #1, please tell us, and I beg of you, a LITTLE about yourself.  
Girl#1: I'm on here AGAIN!

Frost: Just do it, Baka-Face!

Girl #1: Baka face? You asshole!

Dorothy: Think of the children!

Girl #1: Oi... Okay. Yeah, I pilot a Gundam. I like video games, yada yada yada, I love Waffles.

Frost: Good enough. We're running low on time. Girl #2?

Girl #2: You're all lucky I came. I had to re-schedule your majesty Treize's foot rub!

Treize: (pops in, charming smile)

Cero: (pops in) Oooh! faints

Jack: AHH! (drags Cero out)

Frost: YOU! CHARMING BOY! GET OUT!

Zechs: (chases him) CAW!

Treize: Ow! Hey! Stop that! EEEE! (skips out)

Frost: Ugh... Please, continue, Girl #2.

Girl #2: Is your Majesty Alright? Okay, well. I live to obey your majesty. And, I used to have glasses, but not anymore.

Frost: Sounds... weird. Okay, And, last, Girl #3?

Girl #3: Hiya guys! In my spare time, I like to play with dolls! I don't get around much, because I'm in a wheel chair, but I do what I can!

Catherine: (from offstage sobbing) HOW TOUCHING!

Frost: Ugh... Okay, Duo. Are you ready to ask your questions?

Duo: ...

Frost: ...Duo?

Duo: ...(snooze)...zzzz...

Frost: (kicks him)

Duo: OW! I was just kidding! You like to abuse people! You meany head... Okay, Questions now?

Frost: Yes, Duo.

Duo: Okay! Girl #1, if we were drowning on a boat, would you save me or the lesbian?  
Frost: Hey! You asked that wrong!  
Girl #1: Choose... Uhm... What do you mean by choose?

Duo: Choose: Verb. To decide on and pick out.  
Girl #1: ...Smart Ass...

Duo: Girl #2! Do you prefer pancakes... Or WAFFLES?  
Girl #2: Majesty prefers pancakes, so pancakes.

Duo: Okay... Girl #3? What's your favorite game?

Girl #3: Hide and Seek.

Duo: But, isn't that hard because you're... er... "Not able to walk like regular people"?  
Girl #3: THAT WAS MEAN!

Duo: Girl #1, would you give up Pepsi or me!

Girl #1: I hate Pepsi.

Duo: But you LOVE me! Girl #3, would you say I had high or low self esteem?

Girl #3: Sally McClain told me I was a cripple... so I killed her.  
Duo: ... gulp UHM! Girl #1: If I were a girl, would you be a lesbian with me?

Girl #1: WHAT! - WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?

Frost: What the- grabs Duo's cards away from him these aren't the cards I gave you!

Wufei: stands up in the audience INJUSTICE! sits down

Dorothy: SHUT UP AUDIENCE!

Frost: DAMNIT!

Small children: (gasp!)

Frost: DUO! JUST CHOOSE THE GIRL.

Duo: FINE! mumbles Bossy... Girl #1! You're funny, and sweet, and nice!

Girl #1: I haven't said much nice things to you all day...

Duo: See! Aren't you funny! Girl #2, you kind of...scared me. Go make to your Majesty...

Girl #2: Oh don't worry! I will!

Duo: Uh Huh... Girl #3, you seem a little too immature, and it seems like you wouldn't be able to "keep up with me"! Hah! Get it?

(crickets chirp)

Duo: I'm going to go with Girl #1!

Frost: Okay, Will-

Duo: No... Maybe Girl #3...

Frost: What? Why?

Girl #3: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Duo: Haha, Just pulling your chain! Girl #1 is the girl for me!

Frost: Is that your final answer?

Duo: Yes!

Frost: Then, Girl #2, please come out.

Lady Une (Girl #2) - I wonder if Mr. Treize needs anything... I'm sure he does! COMING YOUR MAJESTY! runs off the stage

Dorothy: Girl #3?

Girl #3: I can't... You took my wheel chair!

Frost: Do you want any cheese with that whine!

Quatre: NO! NO CHEESE! NO CHEESE!

Man next to Quatre: (moves down three more seats)

(Phone Rings)

Dorothy: (Answers) Hello? Oh-...Yes! ... Sued? ... Us? .. Oh! Yes! Uhm... Okay... No! We thought she said... Meal Hair... Not Wheel Chair... Yes! An easy mistake... Uh huh. Thank you. (hangs up)

Ms. Girl #3! Here is your wheel chair! We are so sorry! (snaps her fingers)

Zechs: CAW! (fly's out the wheel chair)

Girl #3: Thank you. wheels out

Frost: Make way for the cripple!

Dorothy: (SMACK) don't say that, you bastard!

Mari Maya: Aw... You didn't choose me...

Duo: What the-? YOU'RE LIKE SEVEN!

Mari Maya: I'll show you... I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(wheels away)

Frost: Uh... Girl #1! Please show yourself!

Shade (Girl #1): Oi!

Duo: YAY! hugs Shade tight I'm going to Hug her! And love her! FOREVER!

Shade: OW! I'm being squished!

Frost: Well! We've had a... Interesting time today... So, please tune in next time for 'Sick ways to feed an Elephant!'

Wufei: Why wasn't I in this? INJUSTICE!

Heero: stand up :With Accent: And Don't forget about me! sits

Frost: Wufei, you didn't even want to be in it to begin with!

Wufei: You're right... I'm so WEAK!

Quatre: I blame myself!

Duo: You would.

Dorothy: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! smacking a man in the front row

Trowa: Hm...

Shade: Thanks for watching The Dating Game!

(song plays)

Quatre: That... song...

Shade: (snickers) THE DATING GAME!

(song plays)

Quatre: AHH!

Shade: The dating Game! The DATING GAME! THE DATING GAME!

(Shade chases Quatre around saying that. The man next to him just finally leaves.)

Frost: Thanks for watching!

Zechs: BIRDMAN!

End!

--------------------------------------------------

XD Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! Thank you!

--Megggg


End file.
